Currently, fastening assemblies, e.g., fasteners, staples, and cable ties, which are used to attach tags to articles of commerce, also known as merchandise, and/or to bind items together, are made from conventional polymers. Examples of these conventional polymers include the following: polyurethanes (“PUs”), polyethylenes (“PEs”), polypropylenes (“PPs”), and polyamides (“PAs”). In some instances, manufacturers use fastening assemblies to temporarily fasten items together during a portion of the manufacturing process, or to temporarily couple a tag to an item. For example, some apparel manufactures use fastening assemblies to temporarily bind apparel together during various steps of the apparel's manufacturing process. Eventually, the fastening assembly is removed before the manufacturing process is completed, and the apparel is shipped for distribution.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for fastening assemblies that are made of materials that are easily removed during the manufacturing process. The present invention satisfies this need.